tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan jest eks-chłopakiem Caroline Forbes oraz Eleny Gilbert, bratem Vicki Donovan oraz medium. Jest członkiem rodzin Donovan i Maxwell. Tuż po śmierci rodziców, Elena zerwała z Mattem i choć już nie byli razem, Matt w dalszym ciągu troszczył się o nią. Od kiedy zaczął chodzić z Caroline stał się bardziej opiekuńczy oraz życzliwy. W późniejszym czasie miał również romans z Rebekah Mikaelson. Matt był również mocno zżyty ze swoją siostrą, która jak się później okazało stała się wampirem. Jako nastolatek pracował w Mystic Grill, potem jednak został szeryfem w Mysic Falls którym jest aż do dziś. Wczesne lata życia Matt urodził się i wychował w Mystic Falls. Był jedynym synem Petera Maxwella oraz Kelly Donovan. Miał starszą siostrę Vicki. Jego rodzice rozstali się; ojciec odszedł od nich i związał się z nowym partnerem. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= W Pilocie Matt po raz pierwszy pojawia się na szkolnym korytarzu, kiedy wpatrzony jest w Elenę. Dziewczyna macha mu jednak ten ją ignoruje i z trzaskiem zamyka szafkę, nadal zraniony po ich zerwaniu. Pomimo to cały czas wpatruje się w nią na lekcji historii. Krytycznie przygląda się także jej wymianie spojrzeń ze Stefanem. Próbuje nawet dojrzeć, co Bonnie napisała Elenie w wiadomości sms. Po lekcjach razem z Tylerem siedzi w Mystic Grill, obsługuje ich Vicki. Jest świadkiem flirtu pomiędzy nią, a swoim przyjacielem. Tyler jednak nie mówi mu o relacjach, jakie ich łączą. Wieczorem siedzi w knajpie z Bonnie i wypytuje ją o Elenę. Widać, że zależy mu na dziewczynie i bardzo przeżył zerwanie. Kiedy Elena wraz ze Stefanem wchodzi do Mysitc Grill opuszcza stolik przyjaciółki i idzie przywitać się z nowym chłopakiem. Później możemy dostrzec go w oddali, gdy razem z Tylerem grają w bilard. Na wieczornej imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego stoi wraz z Bonnie i Caroline na moście, gapiąc się na Elenę i Stefana, co wampir zauważa. Następnie podchodzi do Eleny. Rozmawiają o ich niedawnym związku. Matt zarzuca Elenie, że zrywając z nim powoływała się na potrzebę samotności, a teraz spędza czas ze Stefanem. Jednocześnie zaznacza, że wciąż wierzy w ich związek i się nie podda. Kiedy Jeremy przynosi nieprzytomną Vicki od razu zostawia wszystko i podbiega do niej. Próbując pomóc siostrze, zerka na Stefana i widzi jak ten się wycofuje. Dziwi się, jednak po chwili znów cała jego uwaga jest skupiona na dziewczynie. Zmartwiony patrzy jak jego starsza siostra zostaje zabrana do karetki. Razem z nią jedzie do szpitala. Później możemy zobaczyć go przy szpitalnym łóżku. Kiedy Vicki się przebudza wyznaje mu, co ją zaatakowało. |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= |-|Sezon 8= thumb|245px The Originals |-|Sezon 3= W Behind the Black Horizon, razem z Finn'em i Elijah, którzy przybyli do Mystic Falls poszukują Freyi. Zabiera swoją broń i uświadamia sobie, że jest druga siostra Mikaelson. Młodszy brat daje mu dwie opcje do wyboru, lecz Donovan dodaje od siebie trzecią i pomaga im poszukiwać Freyi. Tymczasowo zastrzelił Lucien'a. Niestety Castle odradza się jako Bestia i uderza Matt'a tak, że on traci przytomność. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W Hope is Not the Goal Matt wraz z Alarickiem szukają zaginionych dziewczyn w lesie. Nagle zauważają ciało Dany. Matt patrząc na jej rany na szyi, mówi, że ugryzł ją wampir. thumb|245px Wygląd zewnętrzny Matt jest dobrze zbudowanym, wysokim mężczyzną. Ma krótkie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Mattdonovan.png|Sezon 2 Osobowość Matt jest wierną i opiekuńczą osobą. Pokazuje jak bardzo troszczy się o zdrowie i dobrobyt swojej siostry Vicki, zwłaszcza podczas jej pobytu w szpitalu, po jej ataku w pilocie. Daje również do zrozumienia Stefanowi, że troszczy się o Elenę i zrobi dla niej wszystko. Jego relacje zarówno z jego siostrą jak i nieodpowiedzialną matką, zmuszają go by szybciej dorosnąć i stać się niezależnym, mimo jego pragnienia, aby być po prostu dzieckiem. Relacje |-|Partnerki= Penny Ares ---- Elena Gilbert frame|left|Elena i Matt jako para.Matt i Elena byli kiedyś w związku, lecz stres po śmierci jej rodziców powoduje ich rozstanie gdyż potrzebuje trochę czasu by wszystko przemyśleć. Matt zwierza się Bonnie, że chciałby być znów z Eleną lecz podejrzewa, że może już być za późno. Elena opisuje ich związek jako "przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, z którym zaczynasz się umawiać, bo sam chcesz się przekonać czy może być czymś więcej". Mówi ona także Stefanowi, że ich związek nie był namiętny. Gdy zaczyna sobie zdawać sprawę, że już nigdy nie będzie razem z Elena, Mat daje do zrozumienia Stefanowi, że nadal coś czuje do Eleny. Wydaje się, że para zna się całe życie i przeżyli wiele "gorących" chwil. Matt wyjawia również, że w pewnym momencie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. ---- Caroline Forbes frame|Matt przynosi Caroline do jej pokoju po tym jak ją ugryzł Tyler.Matt wspomina, że zna Caroline od pierwszej klasy, choć nie lubił jej za bardzo. Po napaściach słownych przez Damona, Caroline upija się i opowiada Mattowi o swych problemach. Zaprzyjaźniają się, po czym Matt zwierza się, że wie co to znaczy być samotnym. Mimo, że był to wątły start, Matt i Caroline zaczynają się ze sobą spotykać. Caroline często bywa zazdrosna z powodu historii Eleny i Matta, ponieważ wciąż są oni blisko siebie. |-|Rodzina= Vicki Donovan Vicki to starsza siostra Matta. Ich relacje są dość napięte z powodu narkomanii i nieodpowiedzialności dziewczyny. Vicki mówi Damon Salvatore , że ich matki nigdy nie ma w domu oraz że nie poznali ojca. Sugeruje tym, że jako rodzeństwo są swoją jedyną rodziną i Matt jest jedną z niewielu osób, które naprawdę o nią dbają. Dowodzą tego momenty pobytu w szpitalu, kiedy Vicki musiała rzucić w brata puddingiem, aby się obudził i nazywanie go pieszczotliwie "Matty" we śnie. Kilka odcinków później, Vicki sugeruje Damonowi, że Matt jest typem kochanego "złotego chłopca", który prawdopodobnie dostanie stypendium sportowe, założy rodzinę i ułoży sobie życie. Matta irytują dowody, że jego siostra i najlepszy przyjaciel Tyler mają jakieś seksualne powiązania, oraz prawdziwe relacje z dużo młodszym od niej Jeremy Gilbert. Wraz z siostrą Jeremy'ego, Elena Gilbert przyznaje, że dziwne są ich potajemne randki, skoro i oni są byłą parą. |-|Przyjaciele= Tyler Lockwood Jeremy Gilbert Bonnie Bennett Ciekawostki *Zwyczajowo skraca nazwy, nazywa Vicki "Vic", Tyler "Ty", Jeremy "Jer", i Caroline "Car". *Był skrzydłowym w szkolnej drużynie footbolowej i nosił numer 6. *Kiedy miał 8 lat chciał być astronautą i nosić folię aluminiową na swojej głowie. *Jego drugie imię zaczyna się na G. *Zach Roerig zasugerował, że rodzina Matta jest z pochodzenia irlandzka. *Jest fanem "Family Guy". *Mając na sobie pierścień Gilberta, został zabity przez Damona, by Elena włączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. *Prawdopodobnie miał być chłopakiem dla Nadii. *Gregor , chłopak Nadii, był Pasażerem w jego ciele. *Matt, jako jedyny ze swoich przyjaciół nie pochodził ze związku małżeńskiego. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Donovan Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls